Volturi Academy
by JazzStoker
Summary: Bella has a gift that she doesn't know what to do with. When she is offered a place at Volturi Academy to help control her talents, what distractions may get in the way of her achieving her goal? canon couples eventually. No vamps, R   R!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF STEPHANIE MEYER'S CHARACTERS.**

**AN: Hi, this is a concept that I have wanted to do for a while now. I hope you like it!**

**Jazz**

_**Volturi Academy**_

BPOV

I'm different, there's no point denying it. The great thing about it though, I'm not alone. There are others out there like me, well not exactly like me 'cause no-one is the same. I am Bella and I have a special power.

I have telepathy and telekinesis. It was hard at first to hide it, lifting things unknowingly in the air when any emotion was heightened. I have learnt to control that now. The mind reading is a different story all together, I would always answer questions that hadn't been spoken or know things that were better left a secret. I just couldn't seem to find the right button to push in my head to make them stop!

You could say I found the "off switch" when I was twelve. I was "listening" to this woman complain about how fat she _thought_ she was. I was so annoyed about it, she was stick thin! My annoyance seemed to form a… blanket around my mind, not muting the voices but turning the volume down so I could _choose _to listen. It took me awhile to perfect the technique but now it's second nature, the blanket surrounds me at all times until I choose to pull it back.

I am sixteen, just finished my sophomore year and getting ready for the summer, it had been a long year. Mom just got remarried to a total douche and all the preparations for the wedding and move in of said douche took up most of the year.

I couldn't wait for a break. This summer was going to be different then the others. I was attending a summer "camp" for people with special…gifts, like me. My mum just thought it was a regular summer camp. I was approached during the middle of May by a really tall guy in a light grey suit. He said that he new who I was and what I could do and was offering me a place in "The Volturi Academy for Talented Youths".

I was completely blown away, for one I didn't know there were others that had to struggle through life with extra gifts, but that someone had known to came to her and ask?! It was sorta creepy. I told him that my mum didn't know about my…talents and he said that they run the guise of a regular summer camp for people in my situation.

"I am so there!"

"Here is the application that you will have to fill in, some pamphlets for your mother and also some pamphlets for you, they will hold different information then those for your mother. If you have any questions the number is on it though all questions you have should be answered if you read it through."

"Thanks, I will send the application along as soon as I persuade my mother," I tapped my forehead with my finger, "It shouldn't be too hard" It was weird being so free with the knowledge of my gift, it was also a type of test, if he really knew what he was talking about then he would get the joke. He did. He graced me with a small smile and that was the last I saw of him.

I sent off my application without further delay and had received my plane tickets to Volterra, Italy as soon as I had paid for the camp over the internet, (my mother being under the impression I would be paying her back in full).

So here I was at the airport in Phoenix waiting for my flight to be called. I was sitting on the really uncomfortable blue chairs with my head stuck in a book, my long brown hair a shield from the world.

_I wonder if anyone else here is going to VATY (Volturi Academy for Talented Youths). _I closed my eyes and let the blanket slip away and let the voices in…

_Wish it would hurry up…_

_Delayed again! But my cat won't…_

…_hot air hostess will…_

I listened for another five minutes but couldn't detect any unusual thoughts so I closed off my brain again and went back to waiting.

_I wonder how many people are going to be there?_

**AN: So what do you think? This is only a short taster. Let me know if you think I should continue. I don't want to have to write it if no-one even likes it so leave me a review with your thoughts…good or bad, anonymous or not please, please, PLEASE!!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Jazz**


	2. JustWow!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN TWILIGHTWE HAVE S.M. TO THANK FOR THAT.**

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I really appreciate it and please continue to do it! You don't need to say anything of substance, a simple "Hi" would suffice! I may do this story in Bella's point of view but I may need to do different points of view if she isn't present for certain events. If you have a say on this please let me know! Anyway here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Jazz**

_**Volturi Academy**_

BPOV

"It's time to wake up now dear, we're about to land."

I woke up to the kind voice of the elderly woman sitting next to me. She had been nice enough (once she found out about my fear of flying) to distract me during the take off with the plans for her upcoming holiday. She started asking me questions and I told her as much as I could about my reason for leaving the home-land, as she so eloquently put it. I was left with a bitter taste in my mouth after having to lie to her when she asked me questions about the "Camp".

It didn't feel right to lie to someone who had shown me so much kindness....._I wonder if she knew what I was capable of, would she still act the same?..._

The fear, of rejection, of insults, of being put into a padded white cell with a straight jacket, it was crippling. I made it my goal then to put my gifts to their best use. To give people no reason to fear me or what I could do. To apply the same kindness this woman had shown me to my life and use my extra talents to do things that could not have been done otherwise

....._you just had an epiphany Bella!..._

To do this though I had to learn to control my powers properly, I wouldn't help anybody if I didn't even know what I was doing. That's what I would do this summer, I would learn to control my powers to the best of my ability.

I was snapped out of these thoughts again by the woman.

"You need to out your seat belt on dear, the sign has just flashed."

"Sorry, thank you.....I am still a bit groggy."

"Maybe that's best, you won't be wide awake for the decent."

She saw the look on my face and grabbed my hand as the planes altitude dropped. I clenched my eyes shut and gave her hand tight squeeze. I could only hope that she would have full use of it after the plane had landed.

With my feet firmly on the ground I felt much more comfortable. I turned to help the woman, who informed me her name was Ms. Cope, down the steps and we made our way together to the baggage claim. It took a while for both of our bags to arrive but eventually we were on our way, pushing the trolley that carried both our bags.

When we reached the arrival gate I handed Ms. Cope's bag to a woman she introduced as her niece, Gianna.

"Thank you so much for helping my aunt, it was very kind of you" she said with a light accent.

"It was really no problem, I should be thanking her for putting up with me!"

She turned to leave and started to walk away. As she did this Ms. Cope turned to me and gave me a big hug.

"Thank you dear, I know it may not be possible but I hope to see you again"

Without another word she turned and followed Gianna out the airport doors. When I finally made my exit, after popping to the bathroom to relieve the ache in my bladder, the heat was the first thing I noticed. It was like home.

..._at least I won't have to adjust to the weather...._

I lifted the blanket off my mind and searched for anything that might have to do with VATY.

....so good to see her again!....

....tooth brush, yellow top, favourite blue jeans........

....kids would hurry up, last flight landed.....

The last voice I listened to was quite close, I looked in that general direction and found a sleek, black bus with "Volturi Academy for Talented Youths" written in elegant script along the side of the bus…._bingo…._

I made my way towards it and knocked on the closed door. It opened noiselessly and I stepped up onto the plush red carpet interior.

"What's your name?", he had a thick Italian accent and smelled slightly like pipe tobacco.

"Isabella Swan," he gave a curt nod after checking a list and told me to stash my bag in the over head bins. There was no-one else on the bus so I made my way to the back seats and tried to lift my bag up. It was too heavy and my arms had started to get tired from all the failed attempts.

"Crap!"

"Is there a problem Miss"

"No.....I'm fine thanks..."

I would have asked for his help but I was able to do this by myself. I put the bag on the floor and put my hand over it. I felt the power in my start to build and a grasped a hold of it I used it to lift the bag up and place it neatly in the bin. It took me les the 10 seconds to do this, with more practise the less time it took.

I "listened" in to the driver to see if he had noticed.

_talented kid.....she will do well_

Well at least he doesn't have any qualms with the people he is driving, but that wasn't the only thing I heard….

_wow....that was amazing! I wish my power was....._

There was a second person on this bus! I turned my head in the direction of the "voice" but didn't see anyone…._weird…._ I made my way over and sat in the seat next to where I knew there was a person sitting.

"I know your there, you might as well show yourself. Your power is awesome by the way."

Just as I was finishing my sentence the air beside me rippled as though I was looking through water and a girl appeared through the haze. She was about my age with light brown hair a pretty face, glasses and a ponytail. She was looking at me with look of astonishment on her face. I let out a little laugh at it, she looked like a fish!

"How did you know I was there? I was trying my hardest! Was I still visible?"

"No....not at all! I couldn't see you, I heard your thoughts and knew you were here."

_Wow this is weird_......talking to a girl who was, until moments ago, completely invisible. When you are used to staying silent on the subject of special powers it is kinda' hard to break the habit.

She got that look of awe on her face again and I let out an involuntary giggle.

"Sorry....I.....you can read minds too? That's just....wow. I'm Angela."

"Hi, I'm Bella. Don't worry about me being able to tell what you are thinking all the time, I only do it when I have to, respecting peoples privacy is a big deal for me."

"Did you just......."

"Wait were you just thinking that?," I let out a laugh, "Seems I don't even need to be in your head to know what your thinking!"

Angela got a big smile on her face as well and I could tell that we were going to be really good friends in the future. She was a good person with pure thoughts and that is a rare thing, especially in today's world. We had to wait another half an hour for all the other passengers to come. The Volturi Academy seemed to have timed most of the flights to arrive together. You couldn't really tell what any of the passengers powers were, but there were a few that stuck out. One boy had a scarf around his neck that when he pulled off showed gills on each side of his neck, he also had webbed hands. Another girl had electric blue hair and every time she touched or went near anything electrical a miniature lightning bolt would appear between her fingers and the object. It was actually really impressive.

I went to ask the driver how many more passengers had yet to arrive.

"Just two more and then we go"

As he said this a beautiful girl no taller then my shoulder walked onto the bus. She had short black spiky hair, was wearing cloths that suggested great wealth and shoes that were at least 5 inches tall

....._how is she still so short...._

looked up from her shoes to her face and noticed that her eyes were different colours, one bright blue the other hazel. She was also giving me a knowing smile. I looked at her questionably and she shot a look over her shoulder as if to answer my unspoken question. I followed her gaze out of curiosity and standing behind her was a boy of about 17 with a face and body any male model would sell their first born child for. Tousled bronze hair in a halo around his head added an inch to his stature so he stood at about 6' 2''.

His chiselled jaw and piercing emerald green eyes would easily get him anything he asked for. I flicked my eyes back to the girl wit my mouth hanging open and she gave me one of those "I know what your thinking" looks. The driver was just about to ask for there names when she answered...

"Alice and Edward Cullen…..nice to meet you Bella"

**AN: So there you go the second chapter! If you have any suggestions about different powers I could use let me know and I will add them in for you.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think, it would mean a lot to me.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Jazz **


	3. Oh My

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS. **

**AN: Hi there, thank you to everyone who reviewed, shucks.......your all so nice! **

**Here you go anyway, hot from the press (hard-drive)**

**Enjoy!**

**Jazz**

_**Volturi Academy**_

BPOV

It took me a moment to realise this girl.....Alice, was talking to me. It took me even longer to find the hinges on my mouth to close my gaping jaws. When I finally gained full control over my body parts I did the only thing I could do.....

"Hi Alice, nice to meet you too?...."

Seeming satisfied she turned around and pulled her brother up onto the first step of the bus after her.

"Sit down please, we leave now."

The bus driver seemed to be in a hurry to set off now that he had all of his passengers onboard. I went to go back to my seat when my elbow was caught in a firm grip. I turned to find the hand belonging to Alice, her strength was quite remarkable for someone so small.

"Please can we come sit with you and Angela? We don't know anyone else here."

I didn't ask how she knew my name, Angela's name or that we were infact sitting beside each other. It seemed somehow normal for her to know these things. Well as normal as it seemed to get around Alice. She had the kind of aura that brought about strange occurrences.

"Yeah, no problem.....follow me."

I lead them down to the back where Angela and I were seated. There were two empty seats to the left of us and I directed them in there. Alice hopped, and I literally mean hopped, into the window seat. Edward stayed in the isle for a second and looked me up and down, I couldn't hold it against him, I was doing the exact same thing.

He made it back up to my face and he met my eyes with a steady gaze, he didn't seem unhappy with what he just saw, which gave my self esteem a push in the vertical direction. He gave me a heart stopping smile and leaned towards me. I could smell him so much better now and _oh my....._he smelt good enough to lick. If he bottled and sold his fragrance on the black market to hypnotise woman, he would make a fortune.

He was close enough that when he spoke his breath washed over me and it was a concentrated burst of his general essence.

"It's _very _nice to meet you Bella"

...._oh my....._

"I.....yeah....um......you too!?"

He had turned me into a blundering idiot in less time then it would have taken to say Slovadoma Losovitch. Alice gave him a disapproving look. He merely sent a wink in her direction which made her eyes narrow to slits. It was an understatement to say that I felt out of the loop.

......_Bella I think you have forgotten something.....you are a mind reader sweetheart.....you don't have to be out of the loop if you don't want to....._

This wasn't the first time I had forgotten about my advantage, nor do I believe it will be the last. I listened in to Alice first as I felt more comfortable in her head then in Edward's.

........_can't believe him! Acting like an asshole! Ye you heard me Edward, ASSHOLE! Why can't you be the nice gentle man that you usually are! I should have known this was going to happen.....I swear you will be nice to her or....or.....I will tell her you wet the bed until you were five!...._

As all this was going on in Alice's head Edward was looking at her and his expression was changing at the right intervals to fit what she was saying.

_.....wait....she said "you heard me Edward" in her head?....He can read minds!....._

I was stunned at this news. I turned to Edward and studied him in a different light.

...._I wonder if he went through the same things I did.....crap can hear me now!.....could he hear me earlier when I was checking him out! Is this how people feel around me? God this is horrible!...._

I jumped from Alice's head to Edward's to see if he was hearing everything I was thinking. I was bombarded with voices when I entered his head. It seemed that every voice in a mile radius, was shouting in his head.

_....how can he stand that?....._

I almost pulled out of his head but I need to know if I was in there! I could still hear Alice shouting at him at breakneck speed, it was odd hearing someone else thoughts through another persons head. After a few seconds of searching I found, to my astonishment, that my voice was not among that of the others. I relaxed into my seat just as the bus lurched into life. Edward gracefully sat as well and told his sister to stop. For any onlooker it looked as though he had just told her to stop glaring. She turned her back to him and he let out a sigh of frustration.

"You can read minds."

There was no point ignoring it, we would all know everyone's extra gift soon anyway so why beat around the bush?

"So can you."

It was a statement, not a question, and I was more then a little shocked.

"How did you.....?"

He let out a light chuckle and revealed a set of perfect white teeth.

"Alice. See sees things before they happen, it can be a burden for her as well as a gift"

He looked towards the little girl sitting beside him, who seemed to have stuffed earphones in her ear to block out the world.

"She knows what were talking about even if she isn't listening, the outcome is probably better if she doesn't listen so........that's exactly what she is doing."

"So she saw me before any of this? Why just me, or were there others as well?"

"Yeah she saw other people as well but mainly you and three others, I don't know why, I'm not Alice. We are sure to find out in the near future though."

I was a little put out by this. Did I have no choice over my life? Was everything pre-ordained?

"So does the future never change?"

He turned to me with a sombre expression on his face, like he took the question as seriously as I had meant it.

"It depends on what people decide......the future can always change......" he seemed to be on the verge of saying something. Quietly he continued. "I wish I could get in your head. You must be the only person to ever ask that question. Others always ask what is going to happen, not whether they can change it." He shook his head at something known only to him.

"So you really can't hear me? You weren't just staying out of my head to be polite?"

He let out a bark of a laugh.

"I can't stay out of anyone's head, they're always there!........" Something seemed to dawn on him then, "You can hear my thoughts? Like now? For the whole time we've been talking?"

He looked really worried which made me want to know what he had been thinking about during our conversation. It obviously wasn't something he wanted me to hear so I would respect his privacy.

"I don't have to listen if I don't want to.......I turn the voices down until they are almost silent, they are not completely gone just muffled and quiet. I just have to pull the covers in my head back to hear everyone again......if I can teach you I will, it would be horrible to never be alone in your own head."

He looked really excited at the prospect of inner peace. His eyes sparkled and danced, they looked like precious gems.

"I would really like that!"

I got caught up in his gaze when I head a slight shuffling beside me.

"Oh my God!....I have been so rude this is......." I turned to my side and saw nothing. Angela had turned invisible again. "....Angela?"

The air rippled like water and Angela had reappeared.

"Hi there......Nice to meet you."

........_Edward is so nice......._

"Ah, thanks......and hi...."

Alice had pulled her earphones out now, she was leaning over Edward to get into the conversation.

"Hi Angela! I'm Alice, this is Edward. You have a really cool power! Handy for sneaking into boys locker rooms hey?!"

She stretched all the way over Edward the isle and me to give Angela's arm a nudge.

"Who said something about sneaking into boys locker rooms?"

A girl in front of us with a face caked in make-up had turned around after ease dropping on our conversation. Angela had just started to deny anything about sneaking into a locker room when the girl with the face paint interrupted her

"Oh....Hey there, I'm Jessica, and what do they call you?"

This was of course directed at Edward. Edward shot me a glance and then grabbed my hand in his. He had _big_ hands, mine looked like children's hands in comparison!

"Spoken for."

_Jessica _turned around with a little huff, she sounded disappointed.

......._what a pity........._

Edward was still holding my hand. When he saw me looking he quickly let go. I was disappointed, though I really shouldn't have been.

"Sorry.....I saw in her head that it was the only way to get her off my back for the rest of the summer.......it would have been weird if I had grabbed Alice's hand so........"

He shot his head towards the seat in front of him and scowled. I directed my gaze to the same place and found a boy with white blond hair styled into perfect spikes. He was staring at me and he must have been thinking something that Edward disliked as Edward still hadn't stopped giving him a dirty look.

"Hey there gorgeous, I'm Mike, what's your name?"

I shot Edward a look as if for help but he still hadn't stopped giving Mike the evils.

........._what in gods name is he thinking it must be really bad to merit this reaction?!......._

I almost went to find out for myself what all the fuss was about when I realised that I might not want to hear what was going on in his head.

"Em......Bella."

I didn't really want to give him my name but what else could I do! I wasn't good at confrontations!

"Well how about me and you go out sometime gorgeous?"

I couldn't think of anything to do! How had Edward been so cool about it! I did the only thing I could think of in that moment. I grabbed Edwards hand and did the exact same thing he did.

"Spoken for.....sorry"

I had to add the "sorry" in at the end, it felt to mean not too. Mike turned around again after a casual shrug.

......_asshole, you could have at least looked as disappointed as Jessica!...._

Edward was looking at me with a big grin on his face. He gave my hand a squeeze before letting it go again.

"We're even.......seems we're going to have to spend a lot of time together if we are going to keep all of our admirers at bay."

I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that.

........_Don't lie to me Bella, I know you......You are over the moon!......_

Maybe I was a little happy.......just a little.

I continued to talk to Alice and Edward for the duration of the bus drive. We talked about their mom and dad, Carlisle and Esme. Their parents knew all about their gifts and were really supportive of them. I found out that they were from Forks and this nearly sent me into hysterics. They realised the reason for my fit after I explained that my dad was the police chief there.

"Wait so Chief Swan is you _dad?"_

I laughed at hearing my dad being called "Chief Swan". I had visited Forks during the summer when I was younger and I had only ever hung out with Billy Black and his son Jacob. Neither of which called Charlie "Chief Swan".

"You don't know how funny it is to hear Charlie being called that!"

……._I will have to visit Charlie more often after this……._

I felt bad for thinking about using Charlie for that. I should want to go to spend time with my _father_ not my new friends.

I told them about my mom and my life in Phoenix. We talked non stop, Angela occasionally adding something to the conversation, but more often then not choosing to listen to her I-pod. We had been talking for roughly two hours when it was announced that we had reached Volterra.

It was dark outside the windows so all that we could see was a collection of lights on a hill drawing closer by the second. It was another five minutes before we had reached the wall that surrounded the illuminated city. We drove through narrow streets lined with triple story houses. The houses seemed to form a canopy overhead to conceal the sky.

We were near the centre of the city when the bus stopped.

"Collect you luggage, we go on foot from here"

There were groans of displeasure from the passengers, mainly girls who had brought more then one large suitcase. (This included Jessica……of course.)

When everyone had made there way off the bus, we congregated in front of a huge clock tower to await further instruction. At the right side of the tower appeared a young boy and girl. They looked like twins. They were both blonde clothed in black and very beautiful.

"Thank you Sempronio. We'll take it from here."

The girl had spoken to the bus driver and he retreated with a tilt of the head in their direction.

"Hello, follow us please and we will take you to where you will be staying"

All of the group followed the pair through the gap to the side into a long hallway that opened into a court yard at the end. This was an identical replica of the courtyard to the front of the clock tower. The only difference was that this one lead to a giant door at the other end. It was made out of a very thick wood as one door stood ajar and you could see the depth of it. We all filed through the door and were greeted by the scent of summer flowers and the cool wind that could only come from air conditioners. The main foyer was a high ceilinged room with small plate glass windows lining the upper levels. The floor was a creamy coloured marble and was polished until it shined.

I almost felt bad for walking on it.

At the other end of the hall was the tall man in the grey suit that had approached me about the Academy. I noticed things about him now that I hadn't noticed last time, as if a veil had been lifted. He had sharp pointed features and his face was in a scowl. He was quite muscular, but in a lean way, like a runner rather then a body builder. He was also a lot younger then I had originally thought. I wonder why I didn't see all this before . I wasn't the only one who recognised him it seemed as many were pointing at him and whispering to their companions.

Talking to the tall man was another. He was wearing a jet black suit and had hair that was so similar to his suit that I thought it was a hood at first glance.

The two stopped talking when the twins walked up to them. The man in black spoke to them.

"Well done my dears, you may go now."

He gave each a light peck on the forehead and they left the room through another door hidden among the seams of the room.

Both men approached and stood in front of us.

"Hello children, my name is Aro and this is my colleague Demetri, you all recognise him of course. It is a pleasure to finally have you within our walls, and on behalf of all the staff here…………"

He paused for dramatic emphasis......._because this room isn't enough!....._

"Welcome to Volterra!"

**AN: Hiya! Did you like it? Just a little Edward/Bella time and of course the welcome to Volterra. Please leave a review, you know how I love them!**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Jazz**


	4. What's Behind Door 1?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TLWIGHT OR ANYOF ITS CHARACTERS AND THEMES.**

**AN: Hi thanks to every one who read and reviewed on the last chapter! I really appreciate it! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had loads to do! I will try to make weekly posts, but they may be a few days late.**

**Enjoy!**

**Jazz**

_**Volturi Academy**_

BPOV

We followed Aro through a maze of corridors. Doors lined the walls as we trekked into the main structure of the building.

"The girls are staying two flights up to the left, the boys the same but to the right. You will all be split into separate rooms; each room has a list on the door of its occupants. I will leave you to get settled and come back when it is time for you to go to sleep."

He turned and walked back the way we had come. We all made our way up the stairs to investigate.

The boys and girls split at the top of the stairs. Angela, Alice and I went in search of our rooms together. Edward turned to us before he went to look for his room.

"I'll meet you back here in ten minutes, we can see whose room is the nicest!"

He gave us all one of his crooked smiles and set off in the opposite direction to us.

…._I hope I am rooming with Angela or Alice! Both would be awesome!_...

After a few doors we discovered that Angela was staying in room 5. Neither Alice nor I was in the room with her. She looked like a martyr as she entered the room. We didn't recognize the other names on the door : Polly Rogers and Jane Rogers.

Alice and I went continued our search with the promise to return to Angela when it was time to meet up with Edward again.

"No it's fine...I want to get some sleep anyway. I'll see you tomorrow!"

She did seem very tired. We all hugged and said goodnight to Angela. She disappeared into her room with a short wave over her shoulder.

..._and then there were two_...

Arm in arm Alice and I trotted down the hallway. When Alice let out a delighted scream.

"We're roomies! Number 12, down at the end of the hall the door to the right! Bella this is so cool!"

She was right of course. The room was large, with one big window that had a cushioned sill to the left of the room, light cream painted walls, laminated floors and two of each furnishing. Two single beds, two wardrobes, to bed-side tables and two dressers. There was a door at the other end of the room that led to an en-suite bathroom. It had a decent sized shower so I was more then pleased. Alice seemed to be slightly more upset then I was.

"It's so boring! I will have to work my magic in here! I can see it now..."

I didn't know whether she was having another vision or if she was just daydreaming, either way I left her to it. I dropped my bag down on the bed next to the window and quickly emptied the cloths into the dresser drawers. Top one underwear, next tops, then trousers then, bottom drawer, pyjamas.

Ten minutes had now gone by so I turned to Alice who was trying to shove her top drawer closed. I went over to help and found the reason for the hassle, the thing was packed so full with clothes I am surprised the sales clerk and till weren't in there too.

"How am I supposed to fit all my clothes in these drawers. It's not possible!"

We left the drawer half open after Alice saw that it wasn't going to close. We passed Angela's door and didn't see any light coming from underneath so we assumed she had gone to sleep already.

..._I wonder if her roommates are in there too. Maybe they haven't arrived yet_...

I had heard some gossip on the bus, through mind or mouth I will not say, but it had been spread that another load of people were arriving tomorrow just before the "classes" started. If this was true I'd say they will be tired by the end of the day. We went back to the top of the stair case and found Edward looking over the banister.

"So what are your rooms like?"

He didn't seem really curious, he looked more interested in what lay two stories below in the entry to the stairway.

"Oh we're roomies! Angela is in room 5 with two other girls though. Anyway...our room is okay, boring but it has potential, how about yours?"

"Come see if you like."

Alice lead us towards the room, she didn't need to be told where to go. Edward and I were left trailing behind her. Edward shot me a smile, I returned it in kind and forced myself not to poke around in his head...it took a lot of willpower.

We arrived at room 7. The door said that it had three boys staying in there: Edward Cullen, Emmett Mc McCarthy, Jasper Hale.

"Are your room-mates here?"

I wanted to know if the gossip had been true or a complete fabrication.

"Yeah, Emmett is in there. He seems really cool, huge though! He is about four times your body mass, Alice."

Alice gave Edward a scowl over her shoulder for insulting her petite frame while she stepped through the door of Edward's room.

The inside was very similar to our room except this was slightly bigger with three of everything. Lying on one of the beds supporting his head with arms, the same girth as my thigh must have been the infamous Emmett. He opened his eyes to appraise the new additions to the room.

"Hey Eddie! Wow do you work quick! Good choices man! Best I've seen all day!"

He was looking directly at Alice and I while he said this. I didn't feel insulted though. I could tell he meant no harm, maybe it was his booming voice or just his boyish, dimpled smile. He shot me a wink and picked up my hand and gave it a light kiss.

"Ah-shont-ay"

His accent was so bad! It sounded like he had just thrown a heap of syllables together in the hope they would sound French. I burst out laughing and was soon joined by the entire room.

"Do you wanna head down to the main room there were a load of doors leading off it and there might be something interesting behind them."

Edward was already stationed next to the door in preparation to leave. You could only laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah dude! There could be like…hidden treasure!"

Emmett was the first to follow Edward who had sprinted out of the room at the first sign of our assent. We went down the two flights of stairs to the main room.

It had eight doors leading off it. We went to the ones right opposite the stairs. They were on each side of the hallway we entered the room earlier. Edward and I went to the room on the right. It was locked. Alice and Emmett hadn't had any trouble with theirs so we followed them into the other room. When we entered, the first thing we saw was a baby grand piano. It sat on a low platform in the centre of the room. Surrounding it were other instruments. There were a basses, drums, guitars and many more that I didn't know the name of. I looked over at Edward and his eyes seemed to me shining.

"It's a studio...they have a studio! I am in heaven right now!"

He looked at the piano on the platform while he headed towards a red guitar at the back of the room. It was a Gibson les-Paul..._oh my_...I had been playing guitar ever since I was 7. My mum had started it and she didn't want to be alone so I tagged along. When she left…I didn't, I've been playing ever since.

I took up the blue Fender Starcaster and plugged it into an amp, Edward did the same. He had a surprised expression on his face when he turned around and saw me with a guitar.

"You play?"

"Why the surprised expression? Do I not look like the type who would play guitar?"

"Honestly?...No."

I laughed when he admitted that. It wasn't the first time I had heard it, but usually it was from someone I knew well, like my mom or dad. I wasn't used to this type of honesty from someone who was practically a stranger. I liked it. To be this comfortable in someone other then my families presence was unusual, but to know that he felt as comfortable as me was a good feeling. I started to play "Sweet Home Alabama" it was a light and happy song and it fit my mood right now so it felt appropriate. Edward came in on the verse and we both sang along only to be joined be Alice and Emmett at the chorus.

"Your really good! Oh my God! You should start a band! I'll make t-shirts!"

"Alice you could be in it too? Play the bass line for us. Do you play anything Emmett?"

Edward wanted to have a jam session...well I was in!

"Hell yeah man! I kick ass on drums!"

He sidled over and did an amazing drum solo. I don't know how he co-ordinated his legs and feet to do different things at the same time!

"Start off with the intro again Bella and we will join in from there."

I did as he said and they all joined in at the verse, it sounded incredible! Edward even did a harmony to the original melody and I was blown away by his capability to hear it in the tune.

When we finished we all exited the room with smiling faces and a pact to visit the room again to play some more songs together. We looked through all the other rooms and found a gym, a common room that had a wide screen TV and huge media station that Emmett went wild over, a few storage rooms, a broom cupboard and a big plain room that had a floor made out of the same material gymnasts preformed on. We arrived back at the room with the locked door. Once we told Alice and Emmett it wouldn't open Emmett saw this as a challenge. He cracked his knuckles and took a step towards the door. The door which wouldn't open for Edward was pulled wide open by Emmett. Part of the door frame had come off due to the force.

All of us, other then Alice, stared at Emmett in shock.

"What?...how?..._what_?"

Emmett turned to me with a smirk and tensed his bicep in front of my face.

"Super strength baby! How the hell else would I have guns like this!"

We walked passed Emmett and went into the room. It was completely dark, not a single light shone to illuminate the place. Alice left my side and a second later the light turned on. It was blinding at first after the complete darkness but once my eyes adjusted it revealed the interior of the room. It was all white and had a hospital feel to it. In the centre of the room was a single bed raised on a high platform like a surgical table. One side of the room was made out of filling cabinets, every inch of the space was covered. The wall at the end of the bed had a glass box on the second floor. It was a large window that looked like the one in operating rooms that interns and other doctors used to look in on other surgeries.

"Guys this place is creeping me out, can we leave?"

Edward must have seen the fear on my face because he grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room. The other followed out after turning off the light. When we were all out of the room we closed the door as carefully as we could. There was still a gaping hole where Emmett had ripped the door free from the frame.

"They're gonna know someone was in there when they weren't supposed to be! How do we hide that!"

I was almost frantic, something about that room and its contents made me believe it would be better left alone.

"Leave that to me."

Edward stepped back up to the door and ran his had over the broken area. The wood that had been splintered and cracked had mended where his hand had touched. When he pulled away again the door looked exactly as it had before. He went to open the door again and found it to be locked. He gave a satisfied smile over his handy work and made his way back to us.

"See, good as new."

"How did you do that?"

"It's my other power. I can change things to how I see them in my head. You have to have a really good memory to see it, as you have to remember every little detail. I am lucky that I have a photographic memory otherwise I wouldn't be able to do anything with it."

"So can you turn any object into...anything you want?"

We were making our way slowly up the stairs at this point. Emmett was listening to me and Edward's conversation as he was curious over this power too.

"Yeah pretty much. Anything I see in here...," he pointed to his head, "...becomes what I want out here." He raised his arms wide as if to indicate all around him.

"So you can turn a rock into a...diamond?"

"Theoretically yes, it's kinda complicated and I don't really understand it myself, I was hoping to learn more about it here."

We were at the top of the stairs now. I said good bye to Emmett and turned to do the same to Edward when I was swept into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck to return it and didn't want to let go as soon as I did. This felt right, and did he smell good or what! I heard a yawn from behind me and foot steps coming up the stairs. I reluctantly let go of Edward and shot a look at the little pixie who gave me a sly grin in return and pointed to the stairs. On the top step stood Aro. His black hair a contrast to his pale face which was in a mask of calm at the moment.

"Time to sleep now children, we wouldn't want to be breaking any rules on the first night now would we?"

We all shook our heads no and waved goodbye to each other and left in opposite directions. Aro followed the boys towards their side after calling over his shoulder.

"I will be down your side after I have told the boys to go to bed. Spread the word among the girls will you?"

With that he was gone. Alice and I rushed through the rooms to spread the word and made it back to our room to get dresses for bed. Five minutes later we were tucked into bed in our fresh new white sheets. We didn't have to wait long before Aro came in to tell us to turn out the lights. We shut off the bedside lamps and went to sleep.

I'm not sure what time exactly it was that I fell asleep but it seemed like only ten minutes later that I was woken up by an alarm. It was morning. Classes started today.

..._I wonder if I am in any with Edward_?...


	5. Ha ha!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS OR THEMES.**

**AN: Hi everyone! I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to write! I was just really busy and didn't got the opportunity to write anything! I hope to make the intervals between updates shorter but if I don't please be patient as I will post them eventually!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, it means a lot to me that you took the time to do it. To all those who didn't please do! Reviews make me write faster as there are more people waiting!**

**Thanks again!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Volturi Academy**_

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to start my morning routine. When I was squeaky clean I went to my cloths to figure out what I was going to wear today. It was harder then usual. I didn't need to think to hard to realize the difference. I wanted to impress Edward. I know he may be a Greek god on earth but why can't a girl hope?

Alice still hadn't got up yet. I was surprised that I didn't wake her up. I went over to her bed and shook her shoulder.

"Alice, wake up…Alice….._Alice!_"

She finally opened her eyes.

"What? Sleep…..I like…sleep…"

Her eyes had drifted closed again so I went to the end of her bed and grabbed two good handfuls of covers.

"If you don't get up Alice I swear I will pull the covers off you!"

She rolled over under the covers and stuck her head deeper in the pillow.

"I warned you!"

I quickly whipped the covers off her and threw them on the floor. Alice was screaming bloody murder!

"Alice we have to be at breakfast in half an hour, it says it on the sheet on our night stand. You need to get up and get ready!"

She stopped screaming immediately. Her face went pale and her eyes became unfocused. She snapped out of it as soon as it had begun and started screaming again.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner? Half an hour! I can't let him see me unless I am 100%! How can I do that in half an hour!"

"Wait, who can't see you? Why? What are you talking about?"

She turned around to me and tapped her nose.

"You will see, little Bella, you will see."

We left the room twenty minutes later, Alice looking absolutely amazing in a purple halter top and short-shorts that only she could pull off without being called a slut.

We knocked on Angela's door and she came out looking refreshed.

"Good morning. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah it was great, nice and quiet. I don't really wanna share it with two room-mates. What do you think they will be like?"

"Oh, you will like them I wouldn't worry about that!"

We had to believe Alice in all things concerning what might happen, she is a physic after all. The three of us continued along the corridor until we reached the top of the stairs where Edward was waiting for us. He was looking exceptionally delicious today with dark blue jeans and a deep green zip up hoodie. He looked up as he heard our approach.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here for 15 minutes."

This was directed all at Alice to which she just shrugged.

"It was necessary considering todays upcoming events, I couldn't be less then perfect today which is what I achieved if I do say so myself!"

She turned on her needle thin heel and stalked down the stairs with the rest of us trailing behind. Edward got into step with me and we were walking in a semi-comfortable silence. (the semi was probably all because of me, how could I feel perfectly at ease when the reincarnation of male beauty was walking less then a foot away from me!)

"So….did you have a good sleep? Alice didn't keep you up all night going through all the things wrong with your dress choice?"

"Em…"

Last night I caught Alice blatantly staring at a few items of clothing in my wardrobe with a look of disapproval, at least I know now that she does it to others, not just me.

"I think I may have gotten off lightly, the onslaught is inevitable though. If I had Alice's fashion sense then I wouldn't like what I have to wear either."

Edward looked me up and down for the second time in two days and I had a sudden wish that I had put more effort into what I chose to wear that morning. I was wearing a purple volcom hoodie with an electric blue design on the front, an electric blue string top to match the design, shorts and a pair of my favourite black vans. It was simple and comfortable, but I would have preferred to look nice for Edward.

"I like what your wearing. It doesn't hide who you are, you like to feel comfortable in what you wear, I respect that."

He gave me what was becoming his signature crooked smile and we continued down the rest of the stairs in silence.

"Where's Emmett? I thought he would be with you."

"He went out for a run, said it was the only thing that woke him up in the morning. He'll meet us at breakfast."

Alice was talking to Angela at this stage, they both seemed to be enjoying the others company.

…_thank God for these people! I would be entirely alone without them!…_

I had made such good friends in such a short time. Maybe it was because they were like me, different.

We all followed a group of people in front of us who seemed to know where they were going and we ended up in the dining hall. We lined up to get our food and noticed there that there were a lot more people here this morning then there were on the way to the rooms last night.

"The rest of the kids must have arrived this morning, I wonder where my roommates are?"

Angela was looking around the room as if she would suddenly know who was sharing the room with her for the summer. For some reason Alice looked like she was searching for someone amongst the throng of people as well.

"Who're you looking for Alice? Everyone you know is here."

Edward started laughing just as Alice was about to say something. Alice gave him a death glare that would have melted the skin clean off my face. Alice turned away again without answering me, she seemed really upset. I turned to Angela and Edward for help but both shrugged.

…_some help they are!…_

Alice still wouldn't turn to look at me and wouldn't answer me. I decided to do something that I hoped would help. I turned up the voices in my head just enough until I found Alice's. It wasn't hard considering how loud her mental thoughts were. I concentrated on her thoughts until the others faded into the distance.

…_can't believe you! He __**is**__ my soul mate I can see our future! You idiotic…_

I had been hit by a picture of a gorgeous blonde surfer guy while Alice shouted out her tirade at Edward I assume, considering there wasn't really anyone else that she could have been talking to in her head. I know realised why Alice was upset and who she had been looking for in the crowd.

"Alice? Do you believe in love at first sight?"

I was hoping this was something that would catch her attention. It must have touched some nerve as she turned to me as soon as it left my lips.

"O.M.G Bella! Of course I believe in love at first sight! Don't you?"

She shot a very sly glance at Edward, who was reaching over the counter to get himself a box of coco-pops. My cheeks went a darker shade of pink and I averted my gaze from him back to Alice. She gave me an evil smirk and tapped her head. I had another urge to jump into her head again after she did that.

…_What has she seen that concerns Edward and I?…_

Alice saw my look and her grin grew more pronounced.

"Time will tell my sweet!"

Edward literally jumped back into the conversation at this point. He shot a quick glance at me and then looked straight into Alice's eyes.

"What was that Alice? When did you have that vision?"

"You will find out in due time Edward! In the mean time make use of the information you just stole out of my head!"

She turned back to Angela who had been deciding what cereal she wanted and was completely oblivious to the conversation that just happened.

"What was she thinking?"

Edward turned to look at me. There was a different expression on his face then before, one I hadn't seen before. It was almost as if he was looking _into_ me rather then at me.

"It was definitely nothing bad or to be worried about so don't be to upset by me keeping it to myself okay?"

I wasn't going to let it slide but he smiled again and paid for both his and my food, despite my ardent protests. The four of us sat down to eat our breakfast, when Emmett arrived. He looked like he just got out of the shower his hair had tiny droplets of water in it that were reflecting the sunlight coming in from the big windows that were surrounding the room. The food was so good some people even went back for seconds cough...Alice...cough.

All the students had to assemble in the courtyard at half nine so we left the dining hall at ten past and made our way in what we hoped was the right direction. Fortunately we only got lost once and with the help of Edward and his mind reading we made it there with five minutes to spare. The courtyard was massive, it had a section in the centre that had different stone set on the ground. A small tree marked each corner of the square segment.

Right in the middle of the courtyard lay a beautiful fountain. Stone figures were gracefully carved into the stone, their big eyes following you wherever you went.

People were seated all around the fountain on the outer wall and others were scattered around the courtyard. We made our way into the middle to wait for Aro's arrival. Half way there Edward's hand shot out and took hold of mine. His eyes directed me to a group of girls under the tree to our left. I squeezed his hand to let him know that I understood.

I couldn't help but love the feeling of my hand in his, I did have a very strong urge to wipe my hand on my leg to make sure it wasn't to sweaty but I had the willpower to keep my hand safely in his.

When we reached the fountain Edward sat down and pulled me onto his lap. To say I was shocked by the gesture would be an understatement. He must have been able to feel the tension in my body due to our close proximity as he started to whispered in my ear.

"They're thinking about how easy it would be to split us up, sorry if this makes you uncomfortable but you are doing me a big favour, so thank you."

His breath was tickling my ear as he spoke, but I felt my whole body relax into him as soon as he started to talk.

"I don't mind at **all**."

I felt myself blush at my words, Edward let out a little chuckle and gave me a kiss on the cheek. The place where his lips had touched my skin felt like it was on fire. I wanted to reach up to my face and see if it was as warm to the touch but realised how strange that would seem. Instead I turned my face towards the others only to see devilish smirks on each of their faces.

"What?"

Alice literally burst out laughing, every head in the courtyard turned to look at her. The sight of this tiny little body hunched over in laughter was actually really funny and I started chuckling along with her. I saw the look on Angela's face while she was looking at Alice and I then was in full fledged laughing mode. She was looking at her as if she had just grown a tail and started climbing trees.

I felt Edward start to laugh as well, whether he was laughing at any particular person or just the situation itself I didn't know but soon the whole courtyard had started laughing.

I saw Aro walk into the courtyard through the tears in my eyes. He had a smile on his face because of the sight that lay before him.

"Children, children that is quite enough."

As if some cloud had been lifted the whole area we all stopped laughing at the same time.

"What a great way to start the day don't you think? Mr Hale step forward please."

A tall figure emerged from the door behind Aro. It was the same guy that Alice had seen in her vision!

"I caught this young man this morning playing pranks on the emotions of some of our instructors and thought it would be fun to do this little experiment as his punishment."

Aro was bouncing up and down by the thought of this experiment, Mr Hale on the other hand seemed to have enjoyed causing the disturbance and walked under the only tree that was unoccupied. He leaned up against it and looked at Aro ready to pay attention.

"Now for the serious business. The first thing that will be done today will be to assess your capabilities. You will all be together for that. Once that is done you will be split into different groups and your timetables will be given to you. Lunch will be at one and your day will be over at four, the time after that is yours to spend as you wish, all we ask is that you follow the rules in the pamphlets we gave you."

Aro seemed to be more enthusiastic then any of the people listening to him, and that is including Alice don't forget.

"If you will follow me please."

All the group moved behind Aro and followed him through a labyrinth of hallways until we came to a gigantic room with a padded floor. In the room stood Demetri and another man who would rival Emmett in muscle mass.

"This is Felix and Demetri and they will be seeing what your able to do, goodbye for now!"

With a smile he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. The large man stepped forward.  
..._he must be Felix..._

He spread his impressive arms out and addressed us.

"Lets get started!"

**AN: Please review!**

**Jazz**


	6. Power Houses and Dumb Blondes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CARACTERS (UNFORTUNATELY...)**

**AN:** **Will you forgive me for making you wait so long? I wouldn't blame you if there was a resounding "NO!". I won't insult your intellegence and tell you all the frivilous excuses circulating in my head. Please just know that I'm extremely sorry and that I won't make you wait that long again! Thank you for sticking with me!**

**Jazz**

_**Volturi Academy**_

Power Houses and Dumb Blondes

BPOV

If the giant man standing infront of me hadn't been so imposing then I might have broken down in another fit of laughter. The strongest south london accent that I've ever heard came out of the mouth of the behomoth creature before the group.

"Alrigh' we're gonna be splitting you up into two groups to make this quicker," he went to the other side of the room and looked down on the people there. "From you to the back...your with me." His smirk didn't exactly give off a welcoming vibe so I wasn't disappointed to be on this side of the room.

Demetri was suddenly infront of us. In comparison to Felix he looked tiny, but his expression implied he wasn't a person you wanted to meet in a dark alley...no matter his size. "If you would follow me please..." I looked at Alice, her attention seemed to be directed solely at the group we were leaving behind as we followed Demetri to the back of the room. I rolled my eyes.

_...Mr. Hale must be in that group..._

I looked at Edward, he must have felt my gaze 'cause he turned his head and gave me a wink_...oh my..._maybe I was a little too harsh on Alice with the whole eye rolling thing.

We reached the back of the room and Demetri turned towards us. "You will individually come forward and demonstrate your powers. After that I will put you into one of two groups, whether your gift is physical or more to do with the mind. I will pick at random, you will tell me your power and the you will illustrate. You first."

I didn't like the thought of going infront of all these people. Actually I don't like the thought of going infront of any set of people by myself. The boy from the bus with the gills stepped forward. "Em...hi, em...I'm Eric and I can breath, swim and see underwater. Em...I can't really demonstrate..." He looked at Demetri who moved over to the wall where a large section was devoted to tiny red buttons with labels under them. Demetri pushed one that was near the centre and the floor shuddered. Panels of flooring shifted to reveal a pool. "Will that be sufficient?" Demetri directed this at Eric who seemed to be in shock over what he just saw.

_...seriously, what is this place!..._

Eric took of his jacket and jumper and did a perfect dive into the pool in just his jeans and t-shirt. He seemed at home in the water...he was graceful and elegant something that couldn't be said for him when he was on dry land.

Suddenly he burst through the surface of the water and did a backflip about ten feet in the air. If the ceiling of the room hadn't been so high he would have went straight through the roof. There were gasps of surprise and a few people broke out in applause. Eric emmerged from the water dripping wet, but looking more confident then when he got in the water.

Demetri pointed to one corner and Eric stood over there by himself. Demerti moved onto the next person. There were only around twenty people in our group so it didn't take to long to get through it. Edward was the first of my _new little group _to go up.

He walked forward looking confident. "Hi...I'm Edward and I'm a telepath." He looked over at some of the girls in the corner who, until his exclamation had been giggling excitedly. Now they'd all shut up, some with looks of horror on their faces. Honestly?...this gave me more satisfaction then it should've.

_...ha ha..._

"To demonstrate can I ask you to all get in a line please." We all got in order and he worked his way from one side to the other, stopping infront of each person to say what they were thinking. Some weren't to happy that their thoughts were being shared, others...well Edward didn't seem to happy about being able to get a look insde their head. He would say what they were thinking and quickly move on. This was usually one of the giggling girls.

I was starting to wonder what he would say when he got to me, since he couldn't read my mind. He was at the person before me which happened to be Alice. He started laughing when he got to her. I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he was when he was smiling, his perfect teeth revealed as his full lips stretched over them...crap he was infront of me now!

He turned his head to the side, appraising me. "You think I'm hot." He gave me one of his crooked smiles while my mouth hung wide open.

_...could he read my mind! SHIT!..._

He used his index finger to gently close my mouth while I blushed an unattractive shade of magenta. He continued down the row until he had read everyones mind. Demetri looked impressed.

"I also have another gift. I can change any inanimate object into what I want, if I see a connection between what I have before me and what I want it to become." He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a tiny pebble. He held it out for everyone to see. His eyes locked with mine for a few moments, the tiny rock in his hand started to shift and change. Sitting where the pebble had been was a small diamond. He held it up once again to show everyone before coming to me. He placed the shining rock in my hand.

No-one spoke.

If Demetri looked impressed before it was nothing to how he looked now. He may even have smiled, but that might just be wishful thinking. Since Edward had singled me out Demetri's eyes were drawn in my direction. He pointed Edward over to the corner with the people whose powers were based in the mind. He pointed at me next.

_...ah hell..._

I put the tiny glittering diamond into my pocket and stepped out of the line to stand before all these gifted people. "Hi...I'm Bella and I'm also a telepath." Instead of girls looking shocked it was a group of guys, which made me feel unfomfortable_...I don't think I want to know what they were thinking..._Edward shot them a look which solidified this. He gave me an encourageing smile so I powered on.

Instead of standing infront of each person, I merely looked into their eyes. I let back the veil and allowed the voices of everyone around me to flood my mind. I didn't want to hear everyone at the one time so I focused in on where the last person in the line was standing, in case people expected me to go in the same direction as Edward.

_...babe are you reading my mind now? You are welcome __**anytime**__ into my thoughts sweetheart, the things I could show you: you on top, rid -_

I'd heard enough. It was the guy Mike who asked me out on the bus. I was disgusted. Edward looked like he was about to rip Mike's head off. I wouldn't have been opposed to the idea. Alice had walked over to Edward without anyone noticing and seemed to be holding on to his arm so she must have gotten the same impression I did, well that or she saw an unconcious Mike lying on the floor if she didn't hold Edward back. I _liked_ Edward jealous.

"Inappropriate thoughts," was all I said out loud. I moved on quickly after that. I made my way along the line and no-one seemed to be as bad as Mike. Edward's thoughts were preoccupied, he was trying to find things to occupy his mind so he wouldn't break Mike's nose.

_...BELLA!..._

I flinched as Alice's mental voice entered my head. Man was she loud!

_...say "he's thinking about me and him last night"!..._

I looked at Alice my eyes popping out of my head and my head shaking.

_...Trust me! It will save you a lot of hassle in the future!..._

I closed my eyes in preparation_...suck it up Bella if Alice says it'll help it will! She's a psychic!..._

_...ah hell..._

I looked at Edward, I gave him a little smile.

_...here goes..._

"He's thinking about me and him last night."

_...oh god did i actually just SAY that!..._

Edward looked shocked for a second, then he gave me a face spliting smile that made my heart clench. Mike looked annoyed though. I would have done a cartwheel if I was able to do them. I didn't need to read Alice's mind to know what she was thinking, it was written all over her face.

_...OH MY GOD YOU ACTUALLY SAID IT! That was brilliant!..._

I finished quickly and Demetri was giving me the same look he gave Edward after he read everyones mind.

"I don't hear everyones voices all the time. I can choose when to listen. I usually give people their privacy unless I am _really_ curious," I looked at Edward at this point, "but that only happens rarely."

His eyebrows met in a confused expression and I allowed myself a small smile.

"I also have telekinesis."

I stood still and let everyone sink this in. I tilted my head slightly to the side. The only thing that moved were my fingers, before everything in the room started to rise. I could feel the energy I was controling bend to my will, feel it lift the people and objects into the air. It felt amazing! _Never_ have I used the full extent of my powers before, and I was still holding back!

People on the far side of the room started to scream as they were lifted into the air. I could feel the hair on my shoulders rise as I lifted everyone. Some people didn't seem to like heights so I let them all slowly down, (excluding Mike...I let his ass fall). When their feet touched the ground I let go of the energy and looked around. Everyone was staring at me. Not only our group, but everyone down the other end of the hall too.

Demetri had a smile on his face, an actual _smile._ All he did was point me over to the corner Edward was in. He took my hand when I reached him and gave it a squeeze. I looked up at him and he had a look of awe on his face.

I looked away with a blush and used his body to hide me from the stares of the hall. I could see Emmett and Angela on the other side of the room staring at me. I gave them a shy smile and the both granted me huge cheesy grins in return.

_...well at least they're not treating me any different..._

Once we all had demonstrated our powers Demetri left and went to talk to Felix.

"Bella that was absolutely amazing! Oh my god! What you did in my first vision wasn't nearly as impressive as that, but after you said that thing to Edward your future changed! You must have got a confidence boost or something..."

She trailed off as her eyes became unfocused. She was having a vision.

"Oh yay!"

She started jumping up and down and clapping her hands. Well at least she seemed happy.

Demetri came over followed by one of the other groups from the far side of the room while Felix led another group to the corner with the kids who were put into the "phsical" catagory.

"All of your gifts are based in the mind so you will be taught together. Outdoor training and fitness classes will be held with the other groups so that you will be able to socialise and meet others not in this catagory."

We were all mixed with the group Demetri led over at this point. Alice already standing beside the object of her affections_...well, she acts fast..._he didn't seem to mind at all. As a matter of fact he was looking at her like he'd just seen the sun for the first time. I felt someones gaze so I turned towards it to find Edward looking at me_...oh my..._do you have to breathe to survive? Yeah? Ok maybe I should try that.

"You can have a break now for fifteen minutes, after that you'll all meet back here for your first lesson."

With that he turned on his heel, hit another botton on the wall which closed the pool, and left the room. I could only hope that he wasn't going to be the one teaching our first class, he kinda gave me the creeps. I looked around to see Felix leaving the room aswell. The other group made its way over to us and started to mingle.

"That was awesome! I totally kicked Felix's ass in that arm wrestle!"

Emmett had joined us...obviously. Angela was talking to a cute, albeit short, guy with wavy brown hair. She waved at me when she saw me looking. I got the impression that we wouldn't be seeing her during break. We made our way out the room and back to the court yard. None of us were realy hungry so we just sat in the sun hanging out. _Mr. Hale_, or Jasper now, seemed to become a part of the group without anyone noticing, as if he'd been there all along. We found out he was born in Texas, (which would explain the southern lilt to his accent) but had moved to Chicago when he was nine because his parents split up. He lived with his dad and his twin sister, who was also here.

"Whats her power? Is it anything like yours?" I was really curious would twins' powers be similar?

"I don't see the connection with our powers but people here might. She has the "power of persuasion" as she likes to call it. It pretty much means that she's a spoilt little brat that gets everything she wants."

He said this so affectionately it held no weight at all. It made me wish that I could have a brother or sister.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear..."

Jaspers eyes were directed over my head so I had to turn to see what he was looking at. I wish I hadn't. If I hadn't seen Edward I might have considered turning lesbian if it meant I had a shot a dating the woman infront of me. Unfortunatley for her_...yeah right Bella..._Edward was safely by my side so I took a major knock to my ego instead_...yipee..._She had long blonde flowing hair, that didn't look like it came out of a bottle, it reached the small of her back. She had the face that angels would _like _to have and a body that any swim suit model would slaughter their family for_...ouch..._it literally hurt your eyes to look at her.

Emmett didn't seem to have this problem though. He couldn't seem to look_ away_ from her. I looked to Edward to see if he had the same reaction. He was shaking his head at Emmett with a small smile graceing his lips_...wooh, well at least he doesn't seem affected..._

"Rosalie, this is Alice, Edward, Bella and Emmett, guys this is Rosalie."

Jasper pointed to each of us as he said our names and we each gave her a wave in greeting. Her eyes seemed to linger longer then necessary on Edward and Emmett. I reached accross and took Edwards hand in mine_...well he did it to me!..._he looked at our hands and then gave me an amused smile before squeezing it. Rosalie saw our clasped hands and her eyes narrowed at me, she moved into the space next to Emmett. He didn't mind this at all.

"So...your the power house everyones talking about aren't you?" She directed this at me. "I have to say I was expecting someone a bit more...well...more."

Edward's hand tightened around mine. I could tell that she was trying to put me down infront of Edward. I no way did I need this kind of shit on my first day here! I pulled back the blanket and immersed myself in Rosalie's thoughts. I let out a little smile when I knew what I had to do. I slowly got to me feet and stood directly infront of her. I lowered my eyes to hers and didn't look away.

"How about you don't make snap judgements about me...and I'll _try_ to stop thinking that your just a dumb blonde with nothing else to offer anyone."

Her face fell. I had played on the insecurities I had read in her mind. She had to know that I wasn't someone she could walk all over. Her eyes lit up again and her lips turned up at the sides.

"You and me are gonna get on just fine."

I gave her an answering smile and sat back down next to Edward. He took my hand the second I sat down, I looked at him in question but all he did was shake his head and give me that look of awe again. I looked over at Alice and she was grinning at me like the chesire cat. If you hadn't guessed I turned as red as a pomegranate.

"I think it's time to head back now. Where' you headed Emmett?"

"Gym 3, can you believe they have more then one gym here?"

While Jasper and Emmet were talking we all stood up and dusted ourselves off. Rosalie was getting all the dirt off her trousers when Emmett started to smack her ass.

"What the hell do you think your doing!"

_...oh shit..._

"Just making sure your not dirty baby! Then again if you like being dirty I don't got a problem with it."

And with that he winked and jogged off in the direction of Gym 3. I would have bet my favourite vans that Rosalie would go ape-shit but as she was walking away I could swear I saw a smile.

**AN: ****Thanks for reading! I have already started the next chapter so don't worry you won't have to wait that long! Should I do this story in others' point of views? I'm not to sure...Anyway let me know what you think, about the chapter (of course! =]) and the POV'S.**

**(Seriously please review it's what we all live for on this! You can even give out to me for making you wait so long!)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Jazz**


	7. Control

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

**AN: ****Hi everyone out there! To all those who reviewed thank you so much! It means a lot so really so, thank you. To those who didn't please do! Thanks for reading though anyway! Ok sorry for waffling! Next chapter!**

**Jazz**

_**Volturi Academy**_

Control

BPOV

When we got back to the demonstration room nearly everyone was there. No adults seemed to be in the room yet though, so at least we weren't late. Everyone other then Emmet filed into the room. What can I say we're all mental.

When it seemed like everyone who had been but in this group had arrived there were about twenty or so people in the room. It was a little hard to imagine that this many people around the contry got contacted by one person. As if my thought had called him, Demetri walked through the door, followed by about five other people.

"Hello again. You are all in this group as it was assesed that your abilities lie in your mind. If, on further observation, this changes, then you shall be moved. Until that time you will all consider me as your head instructer. Therefore if you are having any problems with work or other students you will come directly to me."

I couldn't help but wonder if any of the people in the room would go to Demetri if they had a problem. I know I wouldn't.

He directed to the people behind him.

"These will be your 'teachers', for lack of a better word. They will take you for group classes as well as give you one on one instruction."

He came forward carrying a pile of papers.

"Here are your class schedules. There is also a map on the back, so you have no excuse to be late. Your first class today, is in here."

He left without another word along, with four of the other people_...well at least we don't have him..._

The person left standing infront of us was a tall brunette. She was absolutely gorgeous. She and Rosalie could have been sisters, not because they looked alike, but because it was only fair to have that amount of beauty in one gene pool_...talk about justice..._I thought bitterly as she began to speak.

"Hi everyone. I'm Heidi and I will teach you how to hide your gifts properly. To blend into all situations. This could span from how you look, to controling your powers so they don't give you away when you need to remain inconspicuous."

She gave all of us a breathtaking smile. I took yet another hit to my ego. I felt kind of bad for it. Poor ego had been hit hard a few times today.

"Today, I will work with each of you individually and see how I can help you blend more easily into society. Some may need more help then others so until then, you can practice using your powers. I trust you not to harm anyone with them."

She gave us a stern look and then headed to the closest person to her. I turned to Edward and the rest of the group. Alice had a far away look on her face, Edward was looking at her with an amused look on his face and Rose and Jasper had identical looks of bewilderment on their faces..._funny_..._hehe_...

Alice finally snapped out of it.

"O-kay, this is what we're going to do. Edward you go work with Bella on the 'blocking out the voices' thing and I'm going to get better aquainted with Jasper and his sister!"

She didn't give us time to answer as she tugged on Jasper and Rose's arms to force them to sit on the ground.

"Well that leaves you and me."

"Eh...Yeah, I suppose it does...Em...Do you want me to try and teach you to keep...", I waved my hands around stupidly, "...them...out?"

"Hell yeah!"

I giggled as we settled on the ground.

"Alright well...When I first started to realise I could read minds, I could heal all of them at once, like you do. It took me while to figure out how to make them fade away, well make them quieter at least. So you should be able to do it too."

He was drinking my words in. Eager to hear how he could be alone in his own head. It really made you think about the affect extra powers had on people. The concept of a gift really being a curse was easy to see on Edward's eager face.

"What?" He ask self conciously. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

My expression must have been making my thoughts pretty clear. My mum always said my face was like an open book. It was why I was so terrible at lying.

"Nothing...sorry. Anyway, you need to try and find a quiet place in your head. The one place where everyone else can't reach."

He nodded his head and closed his eyes. I left him to it. He didn't need another voice to add to the din that was already pounding against the inside of his skull.

His face became more peaceful with each passing moment. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes were so clear. You could almost see this peaceful place, that was entirely his, through his eyes.

"You found it."

It wasn't a question.

"Yeah I did. I didn't know it was there. How do I keep the voices down though. When I was focusing on the one place the voices faded away, but as soon as I let it go, they all burst back through."

"I know you may not want to hear it, but it will take time. Practice, and in time, keeping the voices at bay will become second nature to you. You won't have to fight them anymore."

I gave him a genuine smile. Hoping that I had helped, even if it was only small.

He gave me a small smile in return. It was obvious he wanted to be able to keep the voices out now rather then later.

He stood up gracefully and offered me his hand. I took it, eager to touch him again_...I am such a hormonal teenagers sometimes..._I stood up and made my way over to Alice and Rose. Jasper was talking to Heidi.

"Not to be mean or anything but how will she know how to help us?" I asked Alice as I settled beside her.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Just beacuse she wears a cake layer of make-up to hide _herself _doesn't mean I am just going to destroy my skin so I can 'become less conspicuous'. Why would I want to do that?"

I couldn't help but laugh at Rosalie. It wasn't that she was jealous. She didn't need to be! She just didn't hide what she was thinking at all. You had to take what you got with Rosalie.

Edward was chuckling as he said, "Not that you aren't right Rose, but I think Bella was trying to point out that Heidi doesn't know enough about us to help us blend in. I don't really get it either. It's not like she will know how it's difficult for us, if she doesn't know the ins and outs of our powers.

Alice hadn't really been paying attention during the exchange. Her eyes snapped back from Jasper and she joined in the conversation.

"You know you shouldn't judge before she talks to you. You may be surpirised, and while we're talking about being surprised, why don't you know how she can help? Haven't you been listening?"

She looked smug at Edward's bewildered expression. Heidi then walked over to us then and looked down at Edward.

"Your next."

She had a sultry smile on her face, that I wanted to slap off.

"Sure, no problem."

He gave her a smile and followed her over to the corner where she and Jasper had just been talking.

"Calm down Bella. If you don't relax people are going to be hitting the roof. Literally."

Alice was right. I could feel the power pulsing around me. I had to control my stupid emotions_...well at least it'll be obvious what I need help with..._

Edward came back then. He sat down beside me and gave me a crooked smile that literally made me meow, well it _sounded_ something like a meow. He smile grew when he heard it_...damn him for knowing the affect he has on me!..._

Heidi had followed him over and was looking at me.

"You're up next."

I stood up an followed her to the infamous corner.

"Now first you will need to give me a minute. May I?"

She was reaching for my hands. I was a little confused but placed them in hers all the same. The feeling was a little odd when my skin touched hers, almost as if there was a current running along it, rippling along the surface.

She took hers hands away and opened her eyes.

"Wow..."

She looked slightly unsettled. Her hands were opening and closing subconciously.

"Well...em...your emotions control your powers...you need to...em...learn to keep them under...control. Your sheild is manipulated through anger. So, yeah...just emotions with you."

Her body seemed to release something after she said this, her form slouching slightly. She finally stood at her full height with a look of relief etched upon her beautiful face. I was mulling over something she had just said. She didn't give me time to put forward the question though, as she began to speak.

"Sorry about that. I absorb powers for a short amount of time. It's why I am so good at helping people blend in. I was...a little put off guard by your gift. It's a lot to handle. I'm not really sure how you can keep it bottled up. The power almost seeps through your pours..."

She trailed off after this. I didn't understand. Of course I knew it was hard to handle sometimes. I knew that when I was happy, sad, angry, excited, it became difficult to pull it all back in. It must have just become easier the more practice I got. I wanted to ask about something she said earlier and I took now as my chance.

"You said earlier that my 'sheild' was controled with anger. What do you mean sheild? I don't have a sheild."

She looked at me with a confused expression. Almost as if she didn't hear me correctly.

"Your sheild. The barrier that protects your mind, why Edward can't hear you..."

She must have stopped because of the look on my face at _her _mentioning Edward_...how did __**she **__that Edward couldn't hear me?..._

"Well...the power that you feel. The pulsing you feel when your angry. That's your sheild! It's what you use to manipulate matter. You control the energy in the air surrounding you and use that to move the objects around you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I had a sheild? It would explain quite alot. I always wondered what the feeling around me was. Almost like a barrier between me and the world.

"I didn't really want to experiment more because I couldn't really...well, to be honest I could hardly keep myself in check when your power was running through me, but, you know what you call the 'blanket' in your head, well, I am almost sure that you would be able to push that away from your body to protect those around you aswell."

"I...em...I didn't know anything about..."

"It's alright. We'll help you to harness it. I know the extent of it, whether I wanted to use it or not. Until then, you should play around with it. Try to push the energy away from yourself to protect others."

I nodded, my face still a mask of unease. She gave me a reassuring smile and walked over to Rosalie, me trailing behind her, caught up in my own thoughts.

Edward looked up at me, concern etched on his face.

"Are you alright?"

I wasn't sure if I still had the use of my voice, so I just nodded and smiled. It probably came out more like a grimace. Edward didn't seem conviced. I cleared my throat.

"I'm fine. Just a little shocked."

He nodded and didn't push it. Thank god. I wasn't really sure what to think of things myself. How could I not have known? I have had this gift all my life and never discovered this 'sheild', and this woman experienced my gift for less then two minutes and was able to sense everything. It was unnerving.

Rosalie came back with a smug look on her face. Alice jumped up when Roslaie lithely sat down.

"No way was I going to let her try to hide all this." She directed down to her amazing body. "I used my little gift to my advantage. I _persuaded_ her to let me sit out during this class."

She sat back on her hands with a content look on her face. Jasper shook his head in her direction with an amused look. He was obviously used to Rosalie persuading people to give her everything she wanted_...could come in handy..._I thougt shooting my eyes at Edward slyly.

We all sat and talked until it was time for our next class.

"O-kay everyone, I only have a few more people to see and I'll talk to them tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your day."

We made our way out of the room. Some people took their timetables out of their pockets to see what was next. That was only because they didn't have Alice.

We followed her through a labyrinth of halls and arrived at the edge of a feild. It looked like there was an obstacle course set up_...oh hell no..._I let out a groan as I realised what we would have to do. Emmet came bounding over from the opposite side of the field. He had a huge grin on his face and had eyes, only for Rosalie. She actually had a pink tint to her cheeks at the attention, and this on her usually harsh visage, well it was adorable!

The gigantic body mass of Felix stood looming over the now fully assembled group of teenagers before him. He stood at the start of the obstacle course.

"Righ', you're all gonna' go in twos. Don't use your powers for this. The 'ole point of i', is for excercise and to build up stamina. Off you go."

"No need for me to build up my stamina. I can go forever baby!"

He winked at Rose and she turned her face away with a smirk. Everyone other then Emmett seemed to struggle through the course. Well that was until it came to the pool. You had to jump in and do an entire length then get out the other side and conitnue in your soaking wet clothes.

I can tell you one thing about Emmett. He does not like water. As soon as he saw the pool he suffled backwards and fell into the ditch he had just crawled out of. If I wasn't worried that he had hurt himself it would've been extremely comical.

He ran around it and continued to the end. When he joined us again he didn't meet any of our eyes. I know it may have been slightly inappropriate but I couldn't help but laugh. This mountain of a guy looking all timid, well it was so unlikely! It seemed to break the tension though, as everyone else joined in. Even Emmett cracked a smile.

Edward and I went next. It wasn't that bad, but I wasn't able to do anything that required a lot of upper body strength. I wasn't upset when Edward helped me over these hurdles, but I wasn't to sure whether Felix would like it as much as I did. Actually I would be slightly concerned if he did. Edward let me swim first. I dived in and swam to the other side. I loved swimming, so this wasn't a problem for me. I got out of the pool, my clothes clinging to me. Fortunatly it wouldn't take to long to dry in the heat, it was even a little refreshing after all the exercise.

I saw Edward's head start to emerge from the pool, tiny water droplets gleaming like diamonds in is hair. His shirt was clinging to his body like a secong skin, showing off every single one of his defined muscles. It took every ounce of self control that I had not to go and jump him. I bit down on my bottom lip in hopes that no sound would come out _...Please don't let me meow again! Please, please, please, please, please!..._

It was much more difficult to finish the course as I was very concious of the wet Edward beside me. It was one of those moments that I felt grateful that he couldn't read my mindas my current thoughts weren't really fit for sharing.

"Good team work out there guys. You work well together"

"We do don't we."

I blushed an unattractive shade of pink at Edward's words and hurrried over to the rest of the group.

I could see that Jessica was following behind, us not even bothering to pull up her string top, which was already straining to keep in the load. If she bent over at all we would all get a sightful of her awful, saggy tits ingrained in our retina's.

"Hey there Edward. Wasn't that fun? I am _so_ wet after it though."

With a flirtatious smile and a flip of her hair she strutted away swaying her hips so much I'm surprised she didn't fall over. I was livid. I could feel the area around me start to heat with power.

Control. I need to learn _Control_.

**AN****: Hi! What did you think? Please leave me a review and let me know! If you want to see this story in other characters points of view let me know!**

**Please, please review!**

**Jazz**


	8. She did WHAT!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; WE HAVE THE LOVELY MS. MEYER TO THANK FOR THAT!**

**AN: Hello again m'dears. I got a review asking for Edwards point of view so, to thank you, I am going to do just that! I hope you enjoy it. (Please excuse any grammatical errors! My bad….)**

**Jazz**

_Volturi Academy_

EPOV

I couldn't tell if it was just me who was getting a little hot around the collar or if everyone else was feeling the change. I didn't have to search for long to find the cause of said heat explosion. Bella was literally hot with anger. Her small frame surrounded by an almost invisible crimson layer…_…that's hot…_Well duh.

I could feel my clothes on the side closest to Bella start to dry. I wanted to reach out and see if she was hot to the touch, but before I could act on the impulse the opportunity had passed me by_…damn…__**just because you wanted to touch her**__…that was __not__ the reason…__**do you forget how well I know you?**__... oh yeah…well…fine!..._

If it wasn't enough that I had to hear everyone else in my head, I had to listen to my inner voice too? Oh, the joys of being Edward Cullen.

Bella seemed to have reigned all the heat back in, well she was still hot, but not in the _I will burn you if you come near me _sense. Her clothes were completely dry. Her hair was the only thing that held evidence of her dip in the pool.

Oh the pool. I had to let her go first. If I had been waiting for her on the other side, watching her get out of the pool all wet and dripping….well everyone on the field would have born witness to quite a show. I shifted to hide my discomfort at the memory as we all settled to the ground to dry in the sun.

I couldn't help but notice that there were groups within the group. More like couples within the group. Jasper was completely enraptured by Alice, hanging on her every word, and it was more then likely that she was talking about fashion so that was saying something. Rosalie looked….smitten? I had seen and heard Rose talk to guys, her past experiences, through her thoughts, but never had I seen anything like this from her. She was like a blushing young girl from the 30's not the vivacious, ballsy blonde from the 21st century. And Emmett! He was a new man! Before he came to Italy Emmett was a huge player, don't get me wrong he never disrespected a girl, but he had never devoted this much undivided attention to anyone and I mean _anyone_ before.

So that just left me with Bella, not that I minded. Not in the least actually. She was gorgeous, talented and a genuinely nice person. I would spend all of my time with her if she let me. I knew it would happen, me and Bella that is, if I didn't screw things up.

The thing about Alice's visions though, is that the simplest things could change them. That's why I didn't tell her in the cafeteria. Her decisions could change if she knew what was to come, and I didn't want what I saw to change. That in itself was scary. I had never thought I would want that, an actual _relationship_ with someone, but I was definitely considering it now. Time will tell I suppose.

We all talked in our pairings until everyone had been around the obstacle course. As soon as the last panting person crossed the finishing line we were able to leave. I stepped up and helped Bella to stand. Her small hands warm in mine. We made our way to the last class before lunch. Following Alice…again.

She led us through a different sequence of corridors which opened up to another room with a padded floor_…I am starting to get wary over these padded floors…_The only difference to this room was the size. It was at least three times as big as the one we were in this morning. The ceilings were also much higher, reaching for the heavens.

We didn't have to wait long before the door slammed behind us. The young boy and girl who had escorted us into the building were standing before us.

"I am Jane, and this is my brother Alec. We will be instructing you on how to use your powers to their full ability. We will only be teaching you offensive techniques. Your next class will cover the _defensive_ side of your powers."

She sneered at the word "defensive". As if the idea offended her in some way. She had hateful thoughts. Memories filled with malice and pain, and the tortured faces of those who had tried to _defend _themselves against her. Their tormented eyes ever ingrained in my mind. I cringed. How could someone so young be filled with so much hate?

"I have heard everything there is to know about each of you from Heidi, as has Alec. Some of you have extraordinary gifts others…..don't. However we will both give you the necessary amount of help required to harness and use your powers as weapons."

She moved further into the room as she spoke, the eyes of the class following her every footfall. In all honesty this chick freaked me out and I definitely wasn't going to let her out of my sight. Your natural instinct of self preservation seemed to kick in when she got nearer and all you wanted to do was grab your shit and run.

"Like Heidi we will be taking you in both groups and individually, after today a list of the one on one classes will be posted in the communal area near your rooms."

Obviously this communal area was through one of the doors we hadn't checked….more exploring I suppose….Other people seemed to be having the same idea as flashes of the doors in the foyer ran through peoples minds.

"Now, as this is the beginning of your lessons with us, we will be teaching you simple combat techniques. In this way, if you are ever unable to fight someone with your powers, you will have weapons in your arsenal."

She was now in the centre of the room. A wide circle had formed around her. No-one intent on getting to close it seemed. Alec joined her in the middle and stood facing her.

"Now I want you to split into pairs, try to pick someone similar to your own stature at the moment, when you have mastered the basics we will pair you off differently."

She used a very commanding tone, I almost didn't want to listen to what the little pip-squeak said…._she looks like she is fourteen for gods sake!_...but I pared off with Jasper all the same, since we had a similar build, with me standing a few inches taller.

Alice went to join Bella, since Alice didn't really have anyone who was as miniscule as she was, Bella was probably her closest match. Rose went over to stand with a girl who was the same height as her, with long strawberry blonde hair. They actually looked very similar, to the point were you might mistake them for sisters. Rose's face was a little more approachable though, since it held a smile every once in a while where as this other girl….well it looked like she would have to pull the stick out of her ass before she graced the world with her pearly whites.

"Alright, now that you all are in pairs, we will demonstrate a series of moves, you will then each take turns in replicating these with your partners. You are NOT permitted to use your powers in this exercise….there will be….punishments….handed out to those who don't obey these rules."

I could hear in her head that she wanted to say _my rules_, and since I knew what she could do I would be listening to her, whether I liked it or not.

They demonstrated a few things for us to try out, but it was really hard for me not to read what Jasper was going to do from his mind. Each time he tried to come at me, I would move out of his reach and then pull one of the moves shown to us on him. It was subconscious! I swear! I have to admit I got some satisfaction out of the looks of awe I would see on Bella's face when I caught her looking at me. These were probably the only times Jasper could get me to the ground…._ah now I get the padded floors_….

After pinning Jasper four times in a row Jane came over to us.

"I thought I told you not to use your powers here."

Her head was more then a foot below me yet I still felt terrified, not that I would let that show…._'cause I'm a manly man_…._**yeah right dude**_….I just stood there looking at her when suddenly I was floored with an onslaught of pure pain. My body twisted and thrived in agony. My back arching off the ground, I couldn't hear any voices, everything was taken over with the pain.

It stopped as soon as it started. I looked up, my body sore from my thrashing, and saw the face of Jane above me. Her eyes didn't look how I expected them to look though, she seemed surprised….and angry. She looked upon me with more intensity and I flinched back, waiting for a new wave of pain, but it never came.

How was her power having no effect on me? It isn't like a had anything to protect myself with no suit of armour or shield…._shield_…._**BELLA?**_...

Jane seemed to be thinking along the same lines I was because her head snapped to Bella at the same time mine did.

BPOV

I turned to look at Edward again…._yeah __**again **__so sue me! He was easy on the eyes alright!_...when I saw him writhing in pain on the ground. A look of pure agony on his face, I snapped. It's almost like my mind knew what to do before I consciously thought about it, it threw my 'shield', my beloved blanket, over Edward. Attempting to protect him from whatever was causing him pain. As soon as he was under he relaxed, his body no longer under attack, but that isn't the only thing I noticed. As soon as he was under the shield I could _feel _him….feel his very essence, his purity and vitality. It was amazing.

Unfortunately while I was sorting through all this in my head, I didn't notice the hateful and utterly petrifying glare that was being thrown my way by Jane. So Jane was the one causing Edward pain?

…._she did WHAT!_...

"Yes?"

I couldn't help but be snarky toward this little bitch, hip pop and all. She snarled as she stomped towards me.

"How _dare _you interfere while I am carrying out a punishment!"

…._oh no she did not!_..._how dare __**I**__?_...

No way was I going to back down from this, she had no right to torture us, we were her for our summer vacation for Christ sake!

"A punishment that was being handed out without cause! If you know as much about us as you _said_ you did then you would know that Edward doesn't have control over his ability!"

I was all up in her face at this point, and I was slowly losing control of my emotions. Not that I would mind giving this a-hole a little taster but that would probably get me into trouble, and I didn't want to hurt her on the _first _day…._maybe on the second_….

I shook off that thought as I concentrated on Jane again. Her face was set into a mask of unadulterated anger.

…._ah hell_….

"You would do well to remember your place. You may not always have your power to protect you."

She was spitting in my face at this point, looking up at me with her hateful, slate grey eyes. She turned on her heel and strutted back to the centre of the room.

We both knew she couldn't do anything further to me. Not only because it would go beyond the norm for teacher student punishments, since I don't believe murder is acceptable…._yeah, because she is __**so**__ intent on keeping to the rules_….but because she couldn't use her power against me, when we both knew could use mine against her.

…._sucks to be Jane right now_…._hehe_….

"That is then end of today's lesson. Remember to check the list to see when your one on one lesson will be. We look forward to seeing you."

Her eyes locked with mine on this last statement. A threat held in their depths. All I could do was stare back until she broke eye contact with a turn on the head before exiting the room. Alec, who hadn't said anything during the entire lesson moved forward then.

"You may go to lunch now."

With that he followed Jane out of the door.

Edward came up to me as soon as they left. He engulfed me in a hug. Even before he said anything I knew it was to say thank you.

"You didn't have to do that Bella, she would have stopped."

You could see the uncertainty in his eyes, as if he were unsure whether she would have actually stopped.

"Honestly, I sort of did it without thinking, I just threw the blanket over you and it was only after it was done when I realised _what_ I had done."

He looked at me with that look of awe again, yeah the one that makes me blush…._shocker there_….Maybe it was because I knew the shield was there that I was finally able to use it, or maybe because I had never seen anyone under attack like that. Whatever the reason, I was glad I could protect him.

Alice looked more shaken then Edward did when I finally tore my eyes away from him.

"I didn't see! Not even when she was torturing you! I never saw it coming! How could I not see that coming?"

She was in near hysterics at this point, her voice now mimicking that of tweety bird on helium, if she wasn't so distressed I would have laughed.

Jasper took her into his arms and she seemed to calm minutely. It was at this point that Rose made her way over to us. She bumped my shoulder with hers as she stood beside me.

"Damn girl did you show that she devil who's boss or what!"

And with that one simple sentence she had lightened the mood, I smirked as the others let out little chuckles. I gave her another grateful smile before we all headed out the door.

Alice again led the way, though she still kept a tight grip of Jaspers hand. We made it to the cafeteria which, unfortunately, was already crammed full of students.

"Yo! Bros and hoes! Look! LUNCH!"

Well hello to you too Emmett.

**AN:**

**So first thing is first, I am so sorry. I know it has taken me ages to upload and I really appreciate that you have been patient with me (if there are still people reading that is). So thank you again. I have just finished school, (for good! Woop, woop) so will be able to devote much more time to writing now, which means…faster updates! Again to all those who have stayed with me, you are the best! Thanks for reading! Reviews are _almost _as good as a dripping wet Edward! **

**Jazz**


	9. Long day

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS THAT RIGHT BELONGS SOLELY TO STEPHANIE MEYER…..**

**AN: Quicker update no? I want to say thank you so much to all those who reviewed! It's amazing to get feed back and you have my gratitude for giving me some! If people have ideas on things I could improve let me know and I will give it a try, I'm always trying to improve my writing and nudges in the right direction are more than welcome. If there are any grammer or spelling mistakes you also have my sincerest apologies.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

_**Volturi Academy**_

BPOV

If it wasn't for Emmett's cute little face then I would have used my new ninja skills to kick his ass, well the little I had learnt in the last class anyway. With all the drama I hadn't really learnt that much and I felt sort of bad for distracting the class from the lesson. I hate when people disrupt the teacher during a class, so the fact that it was _me_? Well not only is it out of character, but it is also the opposite of what I wanted to achieve here. I wanted to learn to use my gift, to control it, but one look at Edward's tormented eyes and all that I wanted to achieve went out the window. He became my first priority.

I keep thinking about the anger in Jane's eyes, and the joy she found in torturing people. I would have wanted to help if she had been hurting someone else. The thing is though, if it wasn't Edward that was getting hurt, then I wouldn't have had such a strong incentive to protect him, to stop what was happening. And I can't help but wonder….did Jane know that?

If she had heard from Demetri about our gifts he may have told her about Edward giving me the diamond, (which I was constantly checking, just to make sure it was still there until I got it safely back to my room) and the comment I made when I supposedly read Edwards mind. The question is, why would she want me to use my shield? She definitely didn't seem happy I _had_ used it, so, was she working on someone else's orders, and if so….whose?

I didn't think the cafeteria was the best place to think about all this, especially because I was getting funny looks of Jasper and Alice since they had all gone up to get food while I was still standing in the door, blocking people from getting in I might add. With a blush I made my way over to them to get some food….I was starving! The obstacle course definitely had an effect as I was never usually this hungry at lunch time, I always thought of it as more of a "filler" meal, not quite breakfast, not quite dinner, but today? It was my new "favourite" meal.

"What was it like up in the clouds?"

I looked up to find Edward smirking at me, his pouty lips and perfect white teeth out in full effect…._oh my_….Wait what did he say? Clouds?

..._because you were daydreaming at the door Bella_…._**oh!**_..._good girl_….

"Chilly, I much prefer it here."

I answered honestly at least, what I was thinking before was chilling, and being in his company was a hell of a lot better. I threw him my own smirk, not that it would have the same affect on him, and bought my lunch, a caesar salad with grilled chicken and parmesan cheese and crispy croutons…._when in Rome right?_..._**your not in Rome**_…._well I am in Italy!_...

I shook my head and followed the others towards where Emmett was. Rose leading our little group. I think she really liked him, if this academy didn't teach us anything, it at least seems to be a good place to find your other half, exactly what you want during summer vacation. I giggled at my own thoughts just as we reached the behemoth that is Emmett.

He was standing beside a huge table that was almost entirely full. I hadn't actually talked to anyone outside my group yet….not because I didn't want to, but when you had Edward to look at and Alice to talk _at_ you, there wasn't really room for making other friends. I wouldn't have just gone up and talked to new people anyway, considering I have separated myself from everyone my whole life, making new friends isn't really my strong point…._well isn't __**that**__ shocking_….

I sat down with Edward on one side and Alice on the other and looked around the table. I didn't recognise anyone from my lessons, so they must all have physical skills. Eric, I found out, was the boy who jumped out of the pool this morning. He always wore a red scarf to cover his gills. He seemed awkward out of the water, he movements jerky and disjointed, but he seemed really nice.

There were two other boys I hadn't come across before sitting at the table too, Sam, who I found out could shape shift into a giant wolf, which was pure epic-ness, and Tyler, who could control fire, he couldn't conjure it though. He carried around a lighter with blue flames on the side. Sam seemed very reserved, but he had a friendly smile on his face whenever you spoke to him. Tyler, on the other hand, was loud and a little annoying, I didn't know whether he was just trying to seem _cool _to fit in, or whether he was always this irritating.

There was only one other girl at the table other then Rose, Alice and I. She sat at the end of the table, the chairs on each side of her empty.

"Hey, what's your name?"

She snapped her head up to me, shocked that I had spoken to her I assume.

"Leah"

She had beautiful copper her and amazing brown eyes surrounded by long black lashes.

"Why don't you sit a little closer? You don't have to sit by yourself."

I gave her a reassuring smile. She didn't return it though, she glared right at me. I didn't know what I had done wrong. I almost had a mind to read her thoughts and find out but, I don't like reading peoples thoughts. I would hate someone to read mine, so I don't do it to others. If you don't want to say something you should at least have the choice to keep those things private, in your own head.

"It's not like I don't want to sit with you so **obviously** I _do_ have to sit by myself. What did you think? That I wasn't invited to sit with you guys or something? That I wasn't nice enough or _cool_ enough?"

She directed her eyes toward Tyler at this last sentence, who dropped his head in embarrassment. So maybe he _was_ just trying to fit in….

I didn't know what to say to Leah. I did nothing to deserve this hostility! I was trying to be nice to her!

"Hey! I just thought-"

"Yeah well you thought wrong!"

With that she jumped out of her seat and stalked out of the cafeteria, leaving her full plate of food behind her.

I sat there with my mouth wide open…._what had just happened?_...I looked around the table and nearly everyone looked uncomfortable….except Edward he just looked sad, and a little sympathetic. Wait sympathetic? She just yelled at me for no good reason!

"Why do you look sad for her? She just bit my head off when I was trying to be nice to her!"

"Bella, didn't you read her mind to see why she was upset?"

He looked confused now, but considering how much he struggles with trying to give people their privacy, you would think he would understand why I don't go snooping around in people heads to find out what they're really thinking.

"No, her thoughts are her own, I have no right to dig around in her head."

I wasn't accusing him, I knew he couldn't control his gift yet, but, judging by the look on his face, you would swear I had. I shook my head at him hoping he would understand that I wasn't saying _he_ had intruded on her privacy. He just smiled unconvincingly at me.

…._ah hell, I don't want him upset!_...

I took his hand under the table hoping this would brighten up his smile, and I was rewarded with one of his crooked grins and a sparkle in his eye.

…._oh my_….

"Well if you _had _read her mind, you would have found out what her power is, and understand why she's so bitter."

I gave him a _continue_ look and he just grinned again. If he doesn't stop doing that I am going to need someone to remind me to breath.

"She deflects people, when she became five, no-one was able to come within a two metre distance of her. She hasn't been touched since, her mother hasn't hugged her, she could never go to her parents bed if she had a nightmare as a child. She has pretty much grown up alone, all because she doesn't know how to turn her gift off."

"Oh wow, I can't imagine what that was like, what that _is _like."

I may have stayed clear of others, but I always had the choice to go up and talk to them, to get a hug off my mom when I was sick or hurt, to hold someone's hand….to kiss. She's grown up her whole life thinking that she'll never get to do any of these things. No wonder she was hostile.

Edward seemed to know exactly what I was thinking because he nodded his head and squeezed my hand under the table.

Lunch went quickly after that, we all felt bad for Leah, Sam looked particularly dejected, but we all agreed that if she could learn to control it anywhere, here would be the best place.

Our next class was done similarly to the offensive class with Alec and Jane, but rather then learning to fight against our partner, we had to learn to defend ourselves. Again we were told by our instructors, Renata and Eleazar, to not use our powers for the first few classes. Edward still wasn't able to control his power, but neither of the instructors approached him…._isn't Jane a peach_….

Renata's gift was pretty cool, she was able to create a force-field around herself and someone else, if she was making physical contact with them. She was a little sharp though, giving you your instructions and nothing more. Not even a smile. She didn't seem malicious, it just seemed like she took her job a **little** too seriously, and when I say a little I mean a **lot**.

Eleazar made up for what Renata lacked. He was so easy to talk to, moving around the classroom chatting and getting to know the students. His power was just as awesome as he was. He could tell what others' powers were, and could tell how powerful these gifts were. He said he rated it on a scale of one to ten. One being the weakest, and ten being the strongest. His words were along the lines of….

"If you ever get on the wrong side of a ten….run, and run quickly."

He got a laugh out of the entire class with that as Renata stood stoically to the side.

I was excited about going to this class in the future. Not only were the instructors nice, well Eleazar was nice, Renata ensured that you learnt something…._I guess this is what you are meant to do in a __**class**_….but because my shield is a defensive power, I would get to use it and develop it in this class. I'd just have to wait until we could actually **use** any powers…._stupid waiting_….

Since the first classes of the day were such a success…._if you call making a mortal enemy a __**success**_….well then again I had seen Edward soaking wet, in my book that made a blissful morning…..any way, I was looking forward to the next class.

We were being led through the halls again, which made me hope to god that I never had to try and get to class without Alice, when we saw another group headed toward us. It seemed that both of the groups, the physical and the mental, would be having the last class of the day together.

We all stopped outside a set of glass double doors and looked into what looked like an ordinary class room, well if every school had classrooms fitted with non-graffitied desks, with state of the art laptops on each one, and floor to ceiling windows running the length of the whole back wall.

"It's huge!"

I couldn't help but gape at the room. It was an environment in which you might actually _want_ to learn.

"Nice fish impression there, Belly-bear…Hey dude! That Rhymed!"

Jasper held his fist up and Emmett enthusiastically bumped it with his own. Emmett self satisfied grin was infectious and soon we all were sporty goofy grins as we made our way into the room. I was just giggling over Emmett's expression when I realised what he had actually_ said_!

"Wait...Belly-bear? You called me _Belly-bear_! What the hell!"

"Well you're all little and cuddly and stuff….."

Emmett seemed to lose courage as he saw the look on my face, well that or he realised what happens when I got angry…._I think I may be channelling the hulk…hehe…_

"Well what can I call you then?"

"Bella!"

"But… but….Belly-bear…."

The look on his face was absolutely adorable! Puss-in-boots would have been proud, quivering lip, dimples and watery eyes pulled off to perfection. I could feel my anger waning as I looked at his **cute little face!**.._oh god the baby talk has started, he has __**so**__ won now_…

"Well…..just…you can call me that _only_ if I can call you Emmy-bear and as long as you _never_ call me it in public!"

I held up a threatening finger which I tried to reinforce with a stern look but he only brushed it aside and pulled me into…_yeah you guessed it_….a bear hug. After I cracked a smile, and a couple of ribs, he put me down to the laughter of the others.

I smiled sheepishly and looked to the door as the rest of the class started to file in. Alice's superior navigation skills had ensured that none of our group got lost, how the hell was everyone else getting around?. Angela and Ben strolled in looking very cosy, taking two seats beside us. She gave us all a smile and was about to speak when her words were cut short by the entrance of our next instructor.

I knew he wasn't a student due to the fact that he was probably in his mid sixties. He looked exactly as you would expect a science professor to look. Short and plump, white candy floss hair with a dollar coin sized bald patch right at his crown, circular glasses right at the end of a short nose that drew your attention to the gargantuan moustache neatly trimmed underneath. His tweed jacket with suede elbow patches completed the picture as he turned to face us.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Banner. Now that is addressed, lets get started."

He squeaked in an impressive falsetto.

"You all have special abilities, though I am going to venture a guess and say none of you have any idea how this came to be, am I correct?"

He looked expectantly around the room to see if any of them had a notion. When no-one moved to answer him he nodded solemnly.

"I suppose it is to be expected, though could none of you venture a guess?"

"Genetics"

Edward had spoken that single word with a smirk on his face. I didn't understand why it was there until Mr. Banner gave Edward an over-the-glasses-searching look.

"You are one of the telepaths in the class I am guessing."

It wasn't a question. Edward's grin dropped and he looked a little sheepish as he nodded…._hehe_…._he just got schooled!_..._get it?_..._**oh Bella you are too cool**_….I shook my head at my inner thoughts and paid attention to the teacher.

"Yes, well….genetics, it is how you all came to be and it is what I will be teaching you in this class, tedious and boring though it sounds….," he obviously said this in response to some of the groans that could be heard at the back of the room.

"I can make it anything but, however, if you do not pay attention in my class I will show you exactly how tedious and boring it can be."

This was directed to the back of the room. The sudden hush an indication of the threats effectiveness.

He strolled over to where the light switch was and pushed a little button beside it, there was an electrical buzz and blinds started to close over the glass wall, shrouding the room in darkness.

A projection was suddenly on the board in front of us. The source it seemed was from Mr. Banner, who had lowered his glasses and seemed to be creating the images from his eyes, projecting his thought onto the flat surface. It was majorly cool. We were able to see a DNA strand, he started to explain one single strand to an awed audience. The respect for him seemed to have grown once the class had seen his gift. It really was extraordinary. He moved around the room projecting a 3D model of a DNA strand in front of him as he walked.

At the end, no-one questioned whether the class would be boring or not, the method of teaching alone would be interesting enough to keep even the idlest mind occupied.

"So what do we do for the rest of the day?"

**AN: Hello there, a belated happy 4th of July to all the American's reading my story (if there are any :/ ). I just wanted to say a quick sorry that this chapter took longer then expected to get up here, my Nana died and it was a little crazy, and I was a little heartbroken, so I didn't really want to write and have those morbid feelings come through in such a chirpy chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading! Please review!**

**Jazz**


End file.
